


The Loud and the Silent

by SilentMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Mute!Gavin, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: Life can suck, and for Michael Jones it seemed the universe was out to get him. That seemed to be proven true when the first words of his soulmate never showed up on his 16th birthday.





	

Michael always knew he was an unlucky person. He would always get the bad teachers, be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and just never seemed to have things go his way. So when he turned 16 and the first words of his "soulmate" never showed up on his wrist, he couldn't say he was surprised. Why would the world give him something good to look forward to? This is Michael Jones we're talking about, the boy with the temper of a two year old and the same number of friends as fucks he gave. Zero.

Now he was 24, walking through the streets of Austin with no purpose or place to go. He had an apartment and a steady job as an electrician so he made enough money to get by, but he always felt something was missing. The cause of that feeling was most likely the couples he observed walking down the streets, holding hands and smiling and being content with life. Why couldn't he have something like that? 

Michael sighed and looked at his phone for the time, realizing it was getting late. When he turned around to head home, however, something ran straight into him and knocked him over. Correction : someone. 

"What the hell?" Michael groaned, trying to push the person off of him. When looking down, he saw a man with wild sandy hair and tan skin. Said man sat up quickly, smiling sheepishly at the other and pushing himself up. He offered a hand to Michael, but he ignored the help and stood up by himself. 

"So, uh, yeah, what the fuck dude?" Michael asked, irritated. The man pointed behind him, and Michael saw a man with black hair and a whole lot of tattoos stomping in their general direction. Michael raised an eyebrow at the man and took a second to study his face. Green eyes, light scruff and, Jesus Christ that nose is huge. Michael almost wanted to laugh at it, but he knew he'd look crazy laughing out of seemingly nowhere.

The tattooed man caught up to Michael and the mystery nose man with an angry huff. "Sorry about Gavin here," he said, voice gruff. "Someone thought it was a good idea to play tag in the middle of the street like a fucking six year old." 'Gavin' just pouted and crossed his arms, and suddenly Michael could understand the six year old comment to a greater extent.

"It's fine, or whatever." Michael said to tattoo guy. He hesitated, then he pointed to 'Gavin', "Why doesn't he talk?"

Gavin smiled sheepishly again, and Michael noticed the tattoo guy look over to him with questioning eyes. When Gavin nodded he turned back to Michael. "I don't know why, but since Gavin here seems to like you I'll tell you he's mute. I'm surprised he let me tell you that, since we just met." He explained, holding out his hand. "I'm Geoff."

"Michael," he replied shaking Geoff's hand. "Well, if you two have somewhere to be, don't let me hold you back." Michael looked over to Gavin, and when their eyes met he was overwhelmed with a tightness in his chest. 

"Nah, you're good, man. We were just headed to Jersey Mikes, if you'd like to join." Geoff noticed the two locking eyes, and by the way he saw Gavin basically radiate happiness he knew he needed to get Michael in their group.

"Uh, I don't know Geoff. We just met, and now you're asking me to dinner? You're not gonna get in my pants that easily." Michael said with a wink. Geoff laughed and shook his head. "I've got nowhere else to be so sure, I'll join."

Gavin beamed and grabbed Michael's wrist, dragging him off in a direction Michael hoped was to Jersey Mikes and not a dark alley. Geoff yelled to Gavin but started jogging to catch up.

\-----------------

The trio was now sat at a table, subs in the hands and smiles on their faces. Well, up until now there were smiles.

"So, Michael," Geoff started, swallowing the last of his sub. "Have you found your soulmate yet?" That topic always seemed to be a punch in the face for Michael, so when the question registered in his brain his smile faltered.

"No, actually.." He sighed. "When I was 16 the words never appeared." Michael rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal his empty wrist. He didn't know why he was telling Geoff and Gavin this, but the two seemed to have a friendly air about them. It was as if they'd known each other for much longer than 3 hours.

Geoff smiled sadly, "That sucks, dude. Maybe they're still out there?" Michael just shrugged and took a bite out of his sub.

An awkward air grew around the table, each person eating quietly and not making eye contact. Geoff announced he was going to the bathroom, and then it was just Gavin and Michael.

Gavin put down his sub and looked over to the redhead. He reached an arm out and gently took Michael's empty wrist, surprising the latter into dropping his sub on the table. Michael didn't say anything but watched carefully, confused. Gavin ran two fingers over Michael's wrist and looked deep in thought. Then, he pulled down his own sleeve and read his words. Michael watches as Gavin's eyes lit up momentarily before making eye contact with Michael. He showed the other his wrist, and Michael hesitantly looked down to read the words. In cursive letters, the words "What the hell" were written on his wrist.

Michael looked at Gavin confused, not understanding why he was showing him this. Gavin huffed, taking to fingers to Michael's empty wrist and then taking them to his mouth. The redhead stared confused still at the other before he started to comprehend what the other was trying to say. "You think..?"

Gavin nodded and smiled. Michael still looked apprehensive, wondering if that was actually the case. The words on Gavin's wrist were the first words Michael had said to the other, but that phrase was common, right? But then again there's never been anyone without a soulmate, and given Gavin's situation it would make sense...

Michael slowly let himself accept the connection. Remembering the tightness in his chest from earlier, remembering how he thought the man was attractive even though he was pretty damn sure he was straight, remembering the flutter in his stomach when Gavin grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the restaurant. It made sense, and soon Michael couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You're my soulmate," he said, and Gavin nodded fiercely. The two sat there smiling stupidly at each other, Gavin holding Michael's hand with the empty wrist when Geoff stumbled out of the bathroom.

"So, what ever happened to not getting in your pants after dinner?" The two quickly separated and blushed equally red, sending each other shy smiles. Geoff just shook his head and smiled. "I knew something was up, and now when you guys tell your super cute love story you will mention me as the extremely awesome person who got you two together and you're super grateful for me because I'm the best person ever right now." Gavin threw a straw at Geoff and Michael laughed. 

Sometimes good things will come, even to people like Michael Jones.


End file.
